The Integrated Input/Output project is an attempt to expand the user interface of a personal computer from the usual keyboard input and CRT display to include more friendly and efficient modalities of communication. CSL efforts on this project include the development and modification of hardware and software to support desirable interface features like speech recognition and voice response, bar code interpretation, touch-sensitive CRT screens, and graphics input devices.